Love of a lifetime
by lovesforgotten
Summary: After waiting lifetimes for Christine, the Phantom finally has a chance to be with her again, and he will do anything, though he will have to help her remember who he is, who she was, and the passion they shared bad at summaries, please just read
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I do not own any POTO characters. This is complety out of my own head. I do not own and POTO storyline's or music.

* * *

He paced back and forth in front of his organ, thoughts racing through his head. He knew she was closer to him, so close he could feel it, Just a little longer and he knew she would be there. He had only to wait, but it seemed like he had been waiting for the longest time. Hell, he had been waiting more than a lifetime, a _couple_ of life time 

He sat down and began to play, letting the music flow through him, let his feelings be expressed through the music flowing forth from the instrument. He started to hum, and then to sing, to her…..

* * *

Rose sat up abruptly in bed, hearing the last strains of music that had been playing in her dreams. The music was beautiful, being sung by a voice that could have been that of an angel's. She was always standing near a lake in a chamber that seemed to be under ground, or below a large building, looking at a man from behind. The voice came from him, but she had yet to see what he looked like. All she could tell was that he had raven black hair and a presence that seemed to be too large to be confined in such a small place. She could tell he was a genius, a master at his craft. She had never heard music like that before, yet she could tell he also seemed lonely. His feelings coming through so clearly in his music, his longing, his heartache. She wanted to see him, comfort him, yet every time she started to approach she would awaken, left to wonder. 

The dreams had started in the past few weeks, ever since she had received news of her wonderful opportunity to be able to study at the Paris Opera House, or The Opera Populaire. It had been a long hoped for dream, and when it had become a reality she had been overjoyed. Yet since that night she had been haunted by theses dreams of a lonely figure, who slowly seemed to be capturing her heart through his music. _"Oh stop Rose,"_ she thought,_ "It's only a dream, nothing more. You cannot fall in love with a man you've never seen, especially since it's only a dream! Get your silly thoughts under control!" _Rose sighed and lied back in bed, rolling over to try to find a comfortable position. _"It's just a dream, no matter how much you would like it to be real."_

* * *

Rose's plane touched down and a man who worked at the Populaire was waiting to take her to the Opera House. As soon as she arrived she was greeted by the dancing mistress, Madame Giry, who showed her to the rooms which the dancing girls lived in and instructed her that her work would begin tomorrow. "I will allow you this day to rest and recover from your travels, but starting tomorrow you must practice like the other girls. I do not allow tardiness nor laziness." Madame Giry began to close the door, then stopped and added one final thing. "You must have been quite a talented dancer to be able to receive a scholarship to study here. I shall be watching your performance with great interest." Madame Giry closed the door firmly behind her, finally leaving Rose to get acquainted with her new surroundings. _"Do you know how lucky you are right now? You're finally here, your dream come true. Better not do anything to mess this up for yourself. This is something that only happens once in a lifetime."_ Rose sat down her bags and began her new life

* * *

She was finally here. He had felt it the moment she had stepped foot into the Opera House. Soon she would be with him and he could begin the process of helping her to remember who she was, who _he _was, and the passion they had shared. The was no one to get in the way this time, of that he would make sure. He prepared for tomorrow, for that was when he would first make his appearance known to his angel.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned bright and glorious with the promise of the new day. Rose was excited to begin her training with the other ballet girls and could hardly wait for practice to begin.

Begin it did, and Rose soon realized that Madame Giry had been very serious when she said she would not tolerate laziness. She could have a vicious tongue which she used whenever she felt a girl had made a careless mistake, expecting only the best from her ballerinas. Madame Giry had indeed watched Rose closely, and as far as Rose could tell she was so far pleased. Rose had been taking dance from a young age, so she was more disciplined then some of the other girls. Where they would complain about the steps being too difficult, Rose knew to keep her mouth shut and just try for her best. The practice had been grueling, but thoroughly invigorating and Rose felt excellent. She was almost sorry when Madame Giry had told them to take a break and return in an hours time.

Instead of going off to gossip with some of the other girls, Rose choose to stay and practice some of the more difficult dance steps a bit more. While executing one she saw out of the corner of her eye a piano which had been pushed into the corner while the girls practiced. Rose had a great love for music, so she went over to the piano and picked up the sheet of music which had been placed there. _"This is so beautiful, I wonder who wrote it? It actually seems almost familiar." _Rose started humming the tune and then she felt the urge to sing and the words arose from her throat.

_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, once in awhile please promise me you'll try_

_When you find, that once again you long, to take you heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

She was so into the song that she gasped in surprise when she heard a voice from behind her in French say, "You have a beautiful voice." She instantly spun on her heel to see who had spoken.

* * *

He had placed the sheet of music there wondering if she would notice it. Her voice was gorgeous, as pure as he had believed it would be. When she had turned to look at him he it seemed his heart had slammed into his chest and he couldn't breath. She was as beautiful as he remembered, even more so it seemed for she just shined with an inner beauty that was difficult to miss. She had long curly brunette hair that glowed with full red lips and a full figure.She stared at him in surprise, her look weary as she tried to figure out who he was.

* * *

_"Who the hell is this guy?" _Rose thought. _"He seems oddly familiar, and what's with the mask?"_ For her mystery man was wearing a half mask. It looked to be made of porcelain, white porcelain. "Um, thank you," Rose replied in French, she had taken lessons in high school and at this moment was absurdly glad that she had . "May I inquire as to who you are monsieur?" Whoever the man was he was giving her the oddest look, as if he was drinking in his fill of her like she had been gone for a long time. It was odd, yet it didn't make her feel uncomfortable, quite the opposite in fact and she strangely felt the same way, yet she hoped she wasn't looking at him in such an obvious manner. "Forgive me for startling you, I heard you singing and I wished to see who it was. I had never heard your voice before and you caught my attention. My name is David" He made a courtly bow which pleased her greatly, _"Oh, get your thoughts under control girl. So he bowed, so what? I'm sure lots of guys here in Paris bow. They probably think it proper manners."_ Rose smiled, and returned his bow with a courtesy of her own while saying "My name is Rose", This made David smile at her, and she suddenly felt very warm inside. _"Oh stop it. Your behaving silly. You can't have a crush on a guy after knowing him less than a minute, no matter how good looking he is."_ And damn was he fine. He was about 5'10 with black hair _"Now why does that look familiar?" _and the most gorgeous face she had ever seen. In fact, if it weren't for that silly mask he was wearing he would be absolutely perfect. He had the greatest body she had ever seen, _"Good lord, do try to get your thoughts under control!"_ and the pants he was wearing were absolutely scrumptious. "What are you doing here Mademoiselle Rose? If I am not mistaken I believe you are the new dancing girl. Shouldn't you be off taking a rest with the others?" _"How did he know who I was?"_ "I decided to practice a bit longer. There were a few more difficult steps I wanted to be able to perform a bit better. What are you doing here? Are you one of the actors of something?" "Why would you think that?" David asked in surprise, "I'm just a visitor here. I come daily to the Opera House. I donate frequently so they allow me to wander."_ "Ahh, A rich guy, shoulda known"_ "Really? Well, I guess the mask just sorta threw me off. One of those weird things you rich men do I suppose?" David looked shocked, then threw back his head and laughed. "No actually, I am not quite sure what 'other' rich men do." He sobered quickly when he said, "I where this mask for a perfectly good reason.", and left it at that. _"Ok, Mr. Gorgeous is weird. Why do I always fall for the weird men?"_ "I am sorry Monsieur, I did not mean to offend. I was just curious. It's not every day that I see men walking around with mask's on their faces." Rose returned the piece of music to the piano. "I shall leave you now Monsieur, I do believe I should take that break." _"Which if you had done you wouldn't be standing here right now having such a stupid conversation"_ Rose turned her back and began to walk to the back of the stage. "No, wait," David said, "I did not mean to sound so cross. The reason I wear my mask is not a particularly pleasant one and I do not like to discuss it. People always ask me, which I should be used to by now. Please forgive me, do not leave as of yet." He sounded so sorry that Rose couldn't just walk away, no matter how much his manner had upset her, for it had. She had not seen the reason for his being so cross, all she had done was ask a simple question. She had even been joking! She turned around and walked back over to him. "Well, since you asked so nicely Monsieur, I suppose I could stay for a while longer." 


	3. Chapter 3

He had been afraid she was really going to leave when she had turned from him. Not that he wouldn't find her again, of course he would, he just did not want to give up her company so soon after only just finding her again. Though she was now smiling at him, her smile could take his breath away, she looked even more wary of him since he had lashed out. This was not how he wanted it to go.

* * *

"Thank you," David said. "Please, come sit and talk with me, tell me a bit about yourself. I am curious as to where you came from, your accent is not from here."

Rose remained still, not sure whether she should do as he had requested. _"Why does he want to know about me?" _Rose started arguing with herself, _"Maybe I really should go," **"And why should you do that? He seems nice enough, and he said he was sorry!"** "But he didn't need to yell at me over his stupid mask,"** "He said he was sorry you idiot! Now just sit down and talk with the man, He's gorgeous, mask or no, and who knows if you'll ever get to see this guy again?"** "He say's he comes here every day,"** "So! That doesn't mean you'll ever get to have him all to yourself again. And look at him, it looks like he's practically begging!" **_For he did look that way. His gorgeous _"Oh, stop thinking like that!" **"No, they are gorgeous!"**_ gray eyes seemed to be pleading with her to stay and talk with him. Rose sighed and took a sit next to him on the piano bench. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you about me. I'm from the United States and I got a scholarship to study dance here at the Opera House. It's been a dream of mine since before I can remember. I saw a picture of this place when I was just a young girl, and I, I just seemed drawn to it. I can't really explain it. It looked almost familiar, like a long lost friend and I knew that someday I wanted to come here. I started dancing and became the best I could in the hopes that I would be accepted here. I also took voice because I knew that was another way I might be able to come here." Rose looked at David, and he seemed to be looking at her like he was not surprised that she had felt that way. "Some thought I was odd for wanting to come here so badly, but I knew what I wanted and I wasn't going to let anyone tell me different," She gave a shrug of her shoulders, "So now at 18 I'm finally here." "18?" David said, "So young." Rose gave him a disgruntled look, "What? You don't think I can do it? Well your wrong mister." She hopped up from the bench, but then David started laughing, "No, no Mademoiselle, I did not mean that. I was just surprised as to your age. You seem much more mature than the age of 18, already so sure of what you want to do." _"Ok, now I feel horrible for jumping to the wrong conclusion," **"Well you should! He didn't mean anything but you automatically assumed he was making fun of you. You need to be more trusting girl."** "Oh, do shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion!"_ "I am sorry Monsieur, It is just that many people have made fun of my dream not believing I could accomplish it. I did not mean to become so cross." "It is alright, we all sometimes jump to the wrong idea, I am not offended, I do believe it was your turn to become cross anyway." This made Rose laugh. "I suppose you are right Monsieur David, shall we call a truce and shake hands on it?" Rose grinned and held out her hand. David took it, then brought the hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss upon it. **_"oohh, He is so Dreamy!"_** Rose blushed and pulled her hand away, _"Oh shut up,"_ "Well Monsieur, now what shall we discuss?" David laughed and had begun to open his mouth to speak, but then the sounds of the other ballet girls returning from their break could be heard. David's face turned from that of amusement to that of one of distaste. "_Why does he look like that?"_ "I am sorry Mademoiselle, but I am afraid I must be going. May I seek you out again to speak sometime?" "Oh, of course, anytime" "Thank you," He picked up her hand and place another kiss upon it, "Until the next time then, goodbye" He dropped her hand and then quickly blended into the shadows.

* * *

"_Those damned ballet girls!"_ He thought. He had not wanted their meeting to end so quickly. Just being able to see her again had awoken feelings in him that he had forgotten he had. He wanted to just carry her away and spend time with her, but she did not remember him, he didn't expect her too. After all, this was another lifetime. He knew the memories were inside her somewhere, he just had to find a way to bring them to the surface. He looked forward to it. Not only would he be able to spend time with her, but soon she would remember and they could have the life together that they should have had.

* * *

**To Aleya:** Yes, I know that the Phantom's name is Erik, but in this lifetime his name is David. Like I said I was bad at summaries. The Phantom is also reincarnated. 


End file.
